Feliz 14 de febrero
by Incursio Graal
Summary: Serie de drabbles pequeños con las parejas de nuestro amado Sekyriuutei.
1. chapter 1

**Nuestro secreto**

La hora de educación física había acabado para los de primero y los alumnos se disponían a regresar a las aulas para poder continuar las clases, la clase de Koneko Toujo se había adelantado sin la peliblanca que no terminaba de cambiarse.

Lo que sus compañeros de clase no sabían era que la "Mascota de la escuela" se encontraba disfrutando de su sempai favorito.

Hyõdõ Issei.

La bestia pervertida.

Y el hombre con el libido más grande y insaciable del mundo, algo que le encantaba a Koneko. Ya que ella era casi lo mismo que su sempai, después de que su época de apareamiento saliera a flote y que nadie la detuviera en probar a su Issei.

Las cosas se salieron de control entre ellos dos, no quedó embarazada. Para suerte de ambos. A cambio se volvió una pervertida de primera, así como el castaño de ojos miel. Las noches que compartían eran llenas de amor y lujuria, Issei entendió. - después de diez noches con Koneko -. que su kouhai estaba enamorado de él.

No conformes con solo sentirse en las noches a escondidas de sus compañeros. Su libido los llevó a desahogarse inclusive en la escuela aún con el miedo de ser descubiertos, lo que daba un toque más de excitación.

Koneko y Issei se volvieron unos amantes, que solo pudieran vivir con sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Y ahí estaban con el castaño penetrando de forma salvaje a la pequeña peliblanca con su uniforme de educación física. Koneko recibía cada una de sus embestidas con gusto y placer, sus labios eran devorados por su sempai y eso le encantaba.

Oh, si.

\- Nya... Nya... Nya... - sus orejas y cola de gato fueron liberadas, ya no podía aguantar más reteniendolas - I-Ise-s-sempai...

Respiración jadeante y una mirada llena de amor, se estaba volviendo adicto a verla de esa forma. Issei la tenía contra los casilleros mientras arremetía contra su interior, podía sentir el interior de su gatita aferrarse a su verga para no dejarlo ir. Su forma gatuna, lo volvía loco, sintió que estaba por llegar al orgasmo y comenzó a mover más rápido sus caderas.

\- Koneko... ya no aguantó más... - y con un gruñido feroz depósito su abundante semilla en el interior de su kouhai.

\- ¡Nya!

Ella también llegó al orgasmo.

Koneko se recosto sobre el hombro de su sempai, respirando de manera agitada, sentir el calor de su sempai era muy tranquilizante y adictivo. Suaves ronroneos escaparon de ella al sentir las manos del castaño acariciar su melena blanca.

\- Te amo... - susurró Issei en su oído.

\- Nya~~ - respondió ella con afirmación.

¿Qué les deparaba el futuro?

No lo sabían.

Lo que si sabían.

Es que ya no podían vivir sin el otro, amaban todo del otro. Koneko ya no le importaba ser la segunda... quinta... o última. Solo quería estar con su sempai. Issei soñó con los ojos abiertos y se imaginó a una adulta Koneko cargando a un bebé de melena castaña con unas adorables orejas y cola de gato.

Para bien o para mal, los dos estudiantes deben aprender unas cosas.

Nunca dejar la puerta de la habitación abierta o si no podrían tener espectadoras no deseadas.

Y que es bueno siempre usar preservativos, aunque eso lo sabrán dentro de unas cuántas semanas.

FIN


	2. 2

**Mio**

Si sus poderes son infinitos.

¿Por que su libido no podía serlo?

Ophis se había vuelto adicta a muchas cosas desde que llegó a la mansión de Draig, aunque todos los conocen como Issei. El hombre por el cual sentía un cosquilleo en su cuerpo y las ganas de montarlo se hacía latente, se había vuelto adicta a él

Todo comenzó cuando empezó a vivir con los demonios pertenecientes del Clan Gremory, Issei tenía la obligación de cuidarla por órdenes de Azazel, no le importó en lo absoluto. Los días pasaron y ya se había acomstumbrado al castaño, su mera presencia se había vuelto un detonante de un sin fin de sentimientos raros, comenzó a ser más apegada a él.

Sentarse en su regazo, era una batalla que siempre ganaba. Habían dos chicas que siempre querían sentarse en su lugar favorito, la pollo frito y la gatita blanca.

Aunque ninguna se atrevía hacerle la contra para estar con el castaño, los celos eran evidentes entre las hembras de Issei.

Ophis nunca fue posesiva con nada, solo que estos últimos días había estado muy extraña con respecto al castaño. Issei era suyo y nadie podía tener lo que le pertenecía.

La única forma de demostrar que ella era su dueña, gracias a la enseñanza de cierto dragón(Ejem... Tannin... Ejem...) ya sabía que hacer, se las ingenio para llevarse a Issei .- lo secuestró -. a uno de sus lugares favoritos.

La [Grieta dimensional] aprovechando que no estaba rojo .- Gret Read -. hizo una casa para que pudieran ver lo hermoso del lugar sin que Issei muriera de asfixia.

Y entonces comenzó con su plan de marcar a Issei, despues de todo la mejor manera de marcar a un macho es teniendo relaciones.

¿Verdad?

Y así amigos fue como Issei terminó violado por uno de los seres más fuertes del mundo, no conforme con eso.

Ophis decidió que ya no necesitaba un harén si la tenía a ella, de algún modo el castaño logró convencer a la peli-negra de que no matará a sus amigos y amores.

El puesto de Rias como matriarca fue retirado y colocado sobre Ophis.

Los días pasaban y parecía que Ophis descubrió que un dragón era un ser insaciable al querer sentir a su pareja dándole amor, el castaño sin oponerse decidió cumplir con las fantasías de su nueva "dueña" para satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

Y así nos encontramos con esta escena, la familia Hyõdõ, el séquito Gremory, reunidos en la sala principal de la casa frente a un nervioso Issei y una sonriente Ophis.

\- Ise ¿Nos vas a decir que hacemos aquí? - preguntó Rias con poca paciencia.

\- B-Bueno lo que sucede es que... - se sentía muy nervioso a lo que iba a decir.

\- ¡Vamos dilo ya! - gritaron todas las chicas de su harén.

\- Estoy embarazada - dijo Ophis de lo más normal.

Nadie podía creer lo que decía la dragona del infinito, las chicas estaban atonitas y los hombres celebraban por el castaño.

Los padres del castaño, quienes sabían lo que era Ophis, estaban más que encantados por la pareja dragón.

Ophis miraba sonriente su vientre, las emociones de una madre salieron a flote quitando su rostro frío y duro que siempre tuvo, miró a Issei quien era perseguido por las mujeres del séquito con sus respectivas armas y poderes en las manos para matarlo o en el peor de los casos castrarlo y luego matarlo.

Fin.


	3. 3

**Amor Tsundere**

¿Qué es una Tsundere?

Bueno son los típicos personajes que .- casi -. siempre dicen lo contrario a lo que sienten, eso lo sabía muy bien nuestro protagonista.

Tanto anime lo había vuelto un "experto" en como detectar a una Tsundere, por eso no tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para saber que la chica frente a ella con una cajita de chocolates y un tierno rubor en sus mejillas era una Tsundere.

Hyõdõ Issei, era uno de los chicos más odiado de la Academia Kuoh por ser un pervertido de primera categoría y el conocía muy bien a la chica frente a él.

Ravel Phenex, heredera de la compañía Phenex, su apellido era conocido por la mayoría de gente gracias a tener los mejores hospitales del mundo.

Lo que no entendía era el ¿Por que una chica de alta clase le daría galletas a un don nadie como él?

Ravel sentía que su mundo se vendría abajo, sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un color carmín y su corazón latía a mil por hora. La verdad era que odiaba a los pervertidos de la academia por espiar en los vestidores de la escuela.

Entonces...

¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?

La respuesta es simple.

Se había enamorado del idiota frents a ella, algunos dirían que es una estupidez pero es la mera verdad.

Ravel se enamoró más pervertido de la escuela.

¿Qué le vio de bueno?

La rubia al ser de clase alta se dio la idea de que podía tratar mal a los de clase baja o inferior, con eso había ganado el odio de toda su aula y por eso no tenía amigos.

Un día como cualquier otro pudo ver como al idiota caminando tranquilamente dejándose llevar por el sonido de sus audífonos, sintió la curiosidad de ver que hacía en sus tardes libres y decidió seguirlo.

Issei no notaba la presencia de la chica, seguía caminando como si no sucediera nada. Al final del día, Ravel pensó que fue una pérdida de tiempo seguirlo y se dispuso volver a su hogar pero unos maleantes la rodearon con malas intenciones, sintió miedo por eso.

Y él apareció, el castaño se colocó frente a ella oara defenderla, la rubia sintió como su corazón se aceleraba por ver tal acto de valentía.

Pero... no todo es como un cliché de anime.

Issei recibió la golpiza de su vida, si no fuera por que un policia pasó por ahí lo hubieran matado, fue recibido en el hospital de su familia por haberla ayudado.

Y con eso nació una extraña amistad.

Los dos se volvieron inseparables en la escuela como en el retorno a sus hogares, aunque el castaño nunca entendía de lo que hablaba su amiga.

Como sea.

Cuánto más tiempo pasaba con el castaño, su amor crecía y por eso decidió aprovechar ese día en especial.

14 de febrero.

El día del amor y la amistad.

\- Ravel... - sintió como su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre.

\- Si... - levantó su vista para ver sus ojos miel.

\- Acaso...

Si corazón latía con rapidez.

\- Yo...

Sus piernas temblaban.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- ¡N-N-N-No diga tonterías son por obligación!

Y su modo Tsundere salió a flote arruinando el momento.

Issei sonrió y se acercó a la rubia para darle un besó casto en los labios, el también se había enamorado de ella.

Y con eso fue el inició de su gran aventura en el amor.

 **Fin.**


	4. 4

La cocina era un lugar sagrado para Asia en ese cuarto podía tomar el control de las cosas y manejarlas a su manera, pero había alguien que siempre hacía caer todo su orden a la basura.

Su esposo y amor de toda la vida.

Hyõdõ Issei, un modelo de una de las revistas más reconocidas del mundo.

Su amoroso esposo, nunca desperdiciada una oportunidad de someterla a los placeres carnales.

Sus familias los habían comprometidos desde pequeños sin que ellos supieran algo, la primera vez que lo vio no podía creer que su familia la casarán con uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo.

Se sentía nada al lado de él.

Issei no pudo evitar enamorarse de la rubia a primera vista, era perfecta. Lindo rostro y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que eran inocentes en todo sentido.

La relación fue avanzando con el paso de los años, entre cita y cita se habían acostumbrado al otro en tan poco tiempo. Issei era un caballero con ella y eso le encantaba de su esposo pero en la intimidad de su hogar era una bestia insaciable.

Y con eso está escena, Asia gemia al sentir su vagina siento arremetida por su esposo como un perro.

\- Ahhh... Ahhh...

Sus gemidos eran música para sus oidos, su interior apretaba su verga no queriendo dejarlo ir. La había atacado desprevenida, Asia preparaba el desayuno cuando de pronto su esposo apareció con esa sonrisa perfecta en su rostro listo para probar su cuerpo una y otra vez. Hasta que se pudiera satisfacer, y a ella también.

Asia no podía hacer nada contra su esposo, pero algunas veces ella lo buscaba después de pasar mucho tiempo sin tener acción.

Hoy era 14 de febrero y lo iban aprovechar hasta el máximo.

Issei le prometió cuatro hijos a Asia y se los iba a dar hoy mismo.


	5. Le Fay

¿Cómo terminó así?

Ella solo queria encontrar a su hermano, y por eso salio en busca de la mítica espada [Excalibur] para recuperar la felicidad que se perdió cuando se fue.

\- Ahhh~~~ - gimio contra su oído al sentir sus fuertes manos sujetando sus dos nalgas.

Ojos verdes escarlata.

Larga cabellera oscura como la noche misma.

Su cuerpo era musculoso y muy duro, se podría decir que era pequeña juntó a él.

Y esa era la verdad.

Sus gruñidos se mezclaron con sus gemidos, la cueva era de gran tamaño y la luz de la luna cubría sus cuerpos por el hueco que se encontraba encima de ellos.

Podía sentir sus carnosos labios sobre su aureola, su lengua se paseaba en círculos degustando su pezón con mucha pasión.

Estaba siendo devorada por uno de los seres más poderosos en el mundo sobrenatural.

Un dragón.

Su encuentro fue uno de los más clichés y absurdos que se podía imaginar, pero jamás pensó que terminaría siendo secuestrada por la mítica criatura.

Al principio fue dócil y cariñoso dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su gran tamaño, se asombró al ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias de forma positiva demostrando que le gustaba lo que le hacía sentir.

Oh, si.

Su secuestrador sabia donde tocar y que hacer para excitarla, a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba disfrutando de todo el placer del mundo.

Lo demás ya ni podía recordar, todo se volvió borroso al sentir su viralidad entrar y salir de ella.

Se sentía magnífico...

\- Oh! Ah! Ah!

Gemidos y más gemidos era lo único que podía pronunciar, lo que sentía no tenía comparación con nada en el mundo.

¡GRRR!

El gruñia de placer al estar dentro de ella, no se había detenido en el tiempo de que habían empezado.

Duro.

Rápido.

Sin detenerse...

Pronto sintió que se volvía más grande y ancho, lo que solo podía significar una cosa...

\- "Él está a punto..."

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

Calientes y hambrientos, era como los podía describir la joven rubia de ojos azules.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y sua gemidos se intensificaron, el climax también la iba a alcanzar.

Juntos...

Como unos amantes...

\- ¡GROAAAR!

\- Kyaaaa!!!

El grito de éxtasis de ambos se perdió en las profundidades del bosque, recosto su cabeza sobre el fuerte torso del chico.

\- Ahh... Ahh... Ahh... - trataba de recuperar el aire perdido por el gritó que había soltado hace unos segundos.

Una mano callosa se poso sobre su mejilla izquierda, levantando su rostro ella pudo ver el rostro de su secuestrador.

\- Ahora eres mía... - su voz era grave y seductora, sus labios formaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus colmillos y algunas escamas en sus mejillas.

Una extraña marca apareció en su cuello demostrando que ahora ella le pertenecía a él, sin perder el tiempo volvió a mover sus caderas mandando una corriente eléctrica sobre ella haciendo que soltara un gemido por sus labios.

La noche era joven y Issei lo sabía perfectamente.


	6. Esclava de un orco

En las profundidades de un bosque, iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, sus gemidos resonaban dentro de una de las tiendas que conformaba un campamento de orcos.

Rias Gremory, heredera legítima al trono, se retorcia de placer al sentir los fuertes empujes que su acompañante producía con fuerza y lentitud, una muy tortuosa para ella.

Su cuello, lleno de marcas rojas, era besado y mordido por su amo con gran afecto que volvía sus piernas gelatina. Ella, como podía, abrazaba su cabeza para que no pudiera separarse de su tarea, cosa que él entendió a la perfección, y al mismo tiempo movía sus caderas al compás con las de él.

Unos segundos más tarde.

Las estocadas se hicieron más rápidas, enviando un claro mensaje que ella entendió a la perfección, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y largos demostrando que aceptaba la rudeza del vaivén.

\- ¡M-Me vengo! - gritó llena de éxtasis por alcanzar el máximo placer que se podía conseguir con el acto reproductivo - Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...

Se dejó caer sobre la cama agotada, sin poder sentir la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pero sabía que muy pronto volvería a sentir una intrusión en su intimidad.

\- Quiero más... - sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

Usando sus brazos, y la poca fuerza que le quedaba, quedó boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, abriendo su vagina con los dedos, dando acceso total para su amo, que seguía duro como una roca.

\- Ven... - seductoramente habló, invitando a que se sunergiera dentro de ella, con un poco de desesperación - No me hagas esper... ¡Oh si!

La sensación de ser llenada hasta el tope era más que magnífica, no podía vivir sin este tipo de placer, desde ya hace unas semanas que se acostumbró a esto pero se seguía sintiendo como la primera vez.

¿Cómo había terminado así?

¡Oh si!

Ya lo recuerda.

Su padre, Zeoticus Gremory, la había comprometido con el bastardo más grande de todo el planeta, Raiser Phoenix.

Un hombre que solo pensaba en tener herederos como si fueran papas que salen de la tierrra, un idiota petulante con el cerebro de una mosca, con un ego tan grande como su falta de neuronas.

No lo soportaba, nadie en su familia lo toleraba, a excepción de su tonto padre que solo pensaba en ella como moneda de cambió para unir fuerzas con el reino Phoenix.

Por eso ideó un plan, con ayuda de su mejor amiga, y el día de su boda, con el fin de vengarse, dejó a Raiser en el altar como un idiota, más de lo que ya era.

Con su fiel corcel, de nombre Kiba, escapó del castillo Gremory con destino al reino Sitri, y esconderse en dicho lugar.

Sin embargo, no todo salió como esperaba y terminó por perderse en el oscuro y siniestro bosque de Lilith, conocido por albergar monstruos de todo tipo.

Y uno de los más peligrosos eran los orcos, por su fuerza bruta y nivel de combate mayor a la de un ser humano.

Y para su suerte, o desgracia como lo quieran ver, terminó por encontrarse con un grupo de cacería perteneciente de un clan de orcos.

Su captura fue inminente, ademas de la muerte de su fiel caballo, fue llevada al campamento donde se encontraba su líder para decidir que hacían con ella.

Decir que tenía miedo era poco ¡Estaba aterrada!

Todas las historias que sus padres le contaban sobre las horribles y bárbaras bestias comenzaban a llenar su mente.

Cuanto más se acercaba al trono del rey, su miedo incrementaba, perdía las esperanzas de ser rescatada por algún aventurero que iba por ahí.

Los orcos la llevaron a una tienda y, cual sacó de papas, la dejaron sobre una cama llena de pieles y almohadas que adornaban perfectamente el lugar, exceptuando por los cráneos y armas colgadas en la pared, sin desatarla salieron y dieron paso a un grupo de mujeres orcos que la miraban como lo más raro del mundo.

Pensó que iba a ser comida por ella, para su sorpresa, no fue así solo la desnudaron y cambiaron con ropas típicas de su tribu.

Al ver su trabajó terminado sonrieron, mostrando sus colmillos, y se fueron como vinieron.

Rias no entendía lo que pasaba, todo le parecía demasiado extrañó como para comprenderlo.

¿Porque le cambiaron la ropa?

¿Acaso tienen un extraño fetiche?

No obtuvo respuestas, las horas pasaban y los intentos por escapar terminaron en un rotundo fracasó.

Solo podía esperar lo que tenían planeando con ella.

Un total de tres horas estuvo Rias sentada sobre la cama mirando y jugando con los artículos de las paredes.

Un gruñido la hizo volver en sí, y con miedo, dio una vuelta para encontrarse a un joven de melena castaña, hasta la parte baja de su espalda, ojos marrones profundos y un cuerpo tonificado lleno de cicatrices, que seguro se hizo en peleas, sus mejillas se enrojecieron fuertemente y no porque fuera guapo, y si lo era, sino por que el muchacho estaba completamente desnudo mostrando lo que sería su virilidad, a lo que ella confundió con una anaconda.

Con una vuelta completa, evitó seguir mirando, mostró su blanca espalda y su culo respingon, cosa que lo excito, acción que solo lo hizo sonreír y calentó por la hermosa vista que le ofrecía.

Lo estaba seduciendo, o eso era lo que entendía, sus subordinados le dijeron que habían encontrado a una hembra perfecta para él.

Y tenían razón.

La mujer frente a él, dándole la espalda, era perfecta, a sus ojos, lindo rostro, ojos suaves y inocentes, y un cuerpo de infarto.

Si, está mujer, iba a ser suya.

Se acercó, a paso lento pero firme, lo suficiente para que sintiera su respiración caliente con un brazo la atrapó contra su pecho, ella solo soltó un gemido de sorpresa, sus manos comenzaron a explorar cada parte de su cuerpo, comenzando por sus delicadas piernas hasta sus enormes pechos.

Apretó su mano derecha, y a su vez el seno, la suavidad y elasticidad eran perfectas, para su deleite, no pudo evitar gruñir por eso.

Las duras, y calientes, manos del chico acariciaban sus pechos como si fueran suyos, sacándole gemidos sordos, su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y no sabía el porque.

\- Ahhh... - gimio al sentir algo entre sus dos nalgas.

Su pene estaba erecto y listo para la acción, la deseaba tanto, pero queria seguir jugando con ella un rato más, debía soportar un poco más y luego haría que gritara su nombre.

Su nombre...

Cierto, recién se daba cuenta, nunca le dijo su nombre o le preguntó el suyo.

\- ¿Tu nombre? - susurró repartiendo besos por todo su cuello.

\- ¿Q-Qué? - preguntó en trance por el placer.

Gruñó por no recibir una respuesta - Tu nombre - esta vez sonaba duro y demandante.

\- R-Rias... Gremory... - le había gustado que le hablará rudo.

\- Rias... - repitió con un gruñido ronco - Me gusta...

Sintió uno de sus dedos, rasgando la tela que cubría su intimidad, sumergirse dentro de su vagina acariciando su hinchado clítoris con el pulgar.

\- N-No... ¡Ahhh! D-Detente... por favor - su toque era delicioso - ¡No~! V-Vas a ser que me corra...

\- Hazlo - autorizó aumentando el movimiento de sus dedos - Y quiero que grites mi nombre.

\- P-Pero no sé tu n-nombre... - él sonrió y susurró algo en su oído - ¡Ohh! ¡M-me corro! ¡Issei~!

Mierda.

Eso fue demasiado perfecto.

Oírla gritar su nombre, por todos los dioses, fue una de las melodías más hermosa que escucho en toda su vida, después de los cantos que su madre le daba antes de dormir.

Rias no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo, con delicadeza y lentitud, la dejó caer sobre un manto de pieles.

Su respiración era jadeante, trataba de recuperar el aire que perdió por el gritó que solto hace un par de segundos; una mano estaba sobre su cabello, acariciando su melena roja, levantó la vista para encontrarse frente a frente con la anaconda completamente erecta y dura como una lanza hecha de roca.

Trago duro al verlo moverse, ¿Tenía vida propia?, y un extrañó líquido se deslizaba por el glande hasta llegar a las pesadas bolas, llenas de esperma.

\- No temas.. - lo oyó decir con un ligero tono de broma - No muerde.

Froto su mejilla contra su longitud rígida, cual espada de hierro, sintiendo el fuerte olor y calor que desprendía.

Rias entendía muy bien el mensaje, uno más que claro para ella, se relamio los labios con una sonrisa y depósito un suave besó en el tronco.

Suspiró de gozo, para deleite de Rias, y dejo que ella siguiera su propio ritmo, no la quería lastimar, apretó los dientes al sentir la lengua recorrer todo el glande hasta la punta, donde depósito un delicado besó.

Metió la punta dentro de su boca, saboreando el pre-semen, para después devorar un poco de su pene.

Salado y raro, era como lo describía, no le gustaba pero tampoco lo odiaba, muy adictivo, siguió su camino hasta que sintió la punta golpear la entrada de su garganta.

\- Mirame... - demandó sujetando una generosa cantidad de cabello rojo, sin brusquedad, Rias cumplió su orden y lo miró dominada por la lujuria - Te ves hermosa con mi verga en la boca. Dime, Rias, ¿Te gusta su sabor? - ella asintió, sin dejar salir su virilidad de su boca - Fufufufufu pues estás de suerte, porque pienso dejar que me la chupes todos los días.

Sus palabras resonaron en su mente, como el eco de una cueva sin salida, sentía que sus piernas se volvían agua y su intimidad comenzaba a expulsar jugos de amor por todo el suelo, y él lo notó por su olfato.

Ya estaba lista.

Sonrió, mostrando algunos colmillos, retrocedió sacando su pene de la caliente boca de Rias, que gimio en desaprobación, y se sentó al filo de la cama, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos llenos de lujuria.

\- ¿Qué esperas, Rias? Ven aquí y inserta mi pene dentro de ti - ella se acercó, meneando las caderas, arrastrándose en cuatro patas, como una perra en celo.

La ayudó a subirse sobre su regazo, con su pene siendo bañado por sus jugos femeninos, asegurando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas a cada lado de sus muslos.

Comenzó a bajarla, despacito y suavemente, llenando poco a poco su interior con su enorme verga hasta llegar a una barrera que le evitaba llenarla por completó.

Rias lo miró, presa de la lujuria, y asintió para que pudiera seguir su caminó dentro de ella.

Movió su cadera, con un poco de fuerza, rompiendo su himen y dándole la bienvenida a un mundo lleno de placer.

Lo que siguió fueron horas y horas de puro sexo placentero para ambos, ninguno queria detenerse, al ser llenada por tercera vez; recordó que los orcos tenían un perfume especial que volvía sumisa a cualquier mujer en la tierra y por eso ella fue fácil dominar.

Pero ya no importaba.

Issei era el hombre de sus sueños, amable y cariñoso, demostró ser un amante muy complaciente en todos los aspecto, pero alguien insaciable en la cama, ademas de contarle su historia al ser mestizo del antiguo patriarca orco y una humana perteneciente de un reino ya destruido y perdido en el tiempo.

La tribu de orcos fueron amables con ella, cosa que agradeció, aceptandola con suma rapidez y enseñándole todo lo que tenía que saber.

Su vida no fue la misma desde ese día, a veces los cambios significaban cosas mejores, y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Y ahora, como todas las noches, Rias estaba recostada sobre la cama siendo penetraba al puro estilo animal, como lobos en primavera queriendo procrear crías, buscando la mayor penetración.

\- Rias... - sabía lo que venia, y lo ansiab a tanto como él.

\- Dentro... lo quiero dentro... ¡Isseeeeei! - el orgasmo la golpeó con un choque eléctrico, que recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintió que la semilla la llenaba y se desbordaba por toda su intimidad, dandole una vista sezy de su culo.

Issei se dejo caer sobre ella, sin aplastarla, pasando su brazo por su vientre llevándola contra su pecho dispuesto a dormir y dejarla descansar.

Rias se acurruco contra él, sintiendo su calor, jugando con su melena castaña hasta hacerlo dormir contra su pecho desnudo.

\- Duerme mi lindo Issei - susurro con amor y cariño en sus palabras - Y tu también, crece sano y fuerte como tu padre.

Acariciando su estómago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

FIN


End file.
